Split
by Gypsyn
Summary: Due to an accident involving magic, Kagome has been split into two versions of herself. A soft, loving half, and A strong, sensual half. But with two Kagome's like THAT running around, what's a half demon to do? (KagxInu)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and am not making money off my silly fanfic.

Cover art by: Grapefruitwannabe

Edited by: Yellow Mustard Sunshine

ooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

By the time Inuyasha felt her hands on his back, it was already too late to do anything but tumble down the way she had pushed him. He inhaled automatically and a familiar scent came to him over the smell of his own blood.

 _'Kagome?!'_ he wondered in half a second's horror.

There was a cry of pain and a flash of light that was unmistakably a powerful flare of the girl's reiki. He fell with a crash, stirring the dust up around him. Someone else landed hard just behind him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, jerking his head toward her. She was laying a few feet away, slowly pulling herself up to her elbows and looking around in confusion. Otherwise, she looked okay. He sighed with relief and whipped his head back in the direction of the enemy.

He stopped and stared, then blinked. And then looked back at the girl behind him. She was now getting to her knees and looking back at him in worry.

No... He couldn't be seeing things. Could he?

There was the sound of an arrow being fired and the demon's scream of rage. He looked back toward the fight with his jaw hanging open.

She was still there. Kagome was standing with her back to him in the same spot they, er... he? had been pushed from holding a bow in front of her as if she had never been moved. She started drawing another arrow. She didn't have a tail... Neither of them smelled like anyone but Kagome...

He stared transfixed for a moment, too confused to say or do anything, and then he felt gentle hands on his shoulders. He almost jerked himself away in his confusion, but her frightened voice froze him in place.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright?"

He stared at her mesmerized.

"I... There's two..?"

"But you're okay?!" she insisted fretfully.

"I have no idea," he answered, reaching up to touch his head in a daze. ' _Did I hit my head on the way down? Am I_ _dreaming right now?'_

The Kagome next to him made a sound of anxiety and tugged his shoulders down a bit so she could see better.

"Let me have a look," she murmured, brushing his hair away and gently exploring under with her fingertips.

He glanced back at the Kagome who had never left battle just in time to see her easily dodge a spell and shoot her next arrow. The attack landed perfectly, Kagome's purifying arrow hitting the jewel shard in its forehead with a flash of light. The humanoid demon howled in agony clutching at her haglike face as she fell over. But the moment she hit the ground there was nothing left but ashes.

The girl snorted as if unimpressed and gave him a backward glance. Immediately her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the sight of himself and her twin, her expression thick with confusion. He stared back sympathetically, not really sure what to say in the situation.

After a long awkward moment, she took a step back.

"I... Er... I guess I'll go get that shard..." she said simply before turning away from the bizarre scene and heading toward the demon's remains.

The Kagome at his side stopped digging through his hair for head injuries and drew back to look at him again. "You're not bleeding and I didn't notice any bumps," she told him softly. "Does it hurt anywhere?"

"My... my arm got clipped right before you er... jumped in," he told her hesitantly.

She nodded and carefully pulled up his sleeve to look at his injury. She made a tsk of worry and gently wiped the blood away with her sleeve.

"It's not too bad for you I guess, but that has to sting." She stood up. "I'll be right back with the first aid kit. Please don't move okay?"

He nodded dumbly and she took off at a run toward where she had dropped her bag before the fight.

"What on earth happened?!" Miroku suddenly exclaimed from the other side of the battleground. He sounded just as baffled as Inuyasha felt. No doubt he had seen the entire debacle.

"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?!" Inuyasha called out.

"I have no idea what you guys see, but _I_ see two Kagome's!" called Shippo's voice from somewhere above them.

Inuyasha glanced up to make sure. Sango and Shippo were indeed descending from the sky atop Kirara.

He'd almost thought Shippo had decided to prank them, even if he _hadn't_ seen any fox tail.

"Well... I got the jewel," came Kagome's voice as she walked back towards him.

Just as she stopped, Miroku made it up the hill and paused a couple of yards away to stare in wonder from one Kagome to the other. "I don't believe it," he uttered in denial.

"Join the club," the Kagome standing between the two men replied, crossing her arms.

"Why're _you_ surprised?" Inuyasha asked, narrowing his eyes at the girl in confusion.

"Well, who _wouldn't_ be?" she asked with an incredulous look. "There I was, minding my own business as **one** person and suddenly everything about me was ripped in half and now there's a second me running around. It's weird okay?"

The other Kagome seemed to have found what she was looking for because she stood up holding the first aid kit and started back toward Inuyasha, single-minded in her task. But at about the third step, she seemed to finally notice her copy and stopped to stare at 'herself' in alarm.

"...Oh my," she squeaked.

"That's it?" the other Kagome asked indignantly. "We're split in HALF and all you can say is oh my?"

The girl blushed in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what else TO say..."

The Kagome with a bow groaned in irritation and flopped down on the ground in front of the men.

Sango, Shippo, and Kirara approached to stand behind Miroku, completing the group.

The Kagome with the first aid kit blushed a little deeper and sat down quietly beside Inuyasha and started pulling out some of its contents.

Sango stepped in closer. "How on earth did this happen?" she asked, looking from one to the other.

Two matching Kagome's looked at her. One still looking embarrassed and the other looking annoyed.

"I have no idea," they both answered in perfect sync.

"All **I** know is Kagome tried to shove me out of the way in the fight," Inuyasha said, looking back and forth at the two matching girls. "There was a big flash of light and the feeling of Kagome's reiki, then I fell backward and this one-" he nodded toward the Kagome with the softer expression. "Fell with me. When I looked up there was another one."

Miroku nodded. "Just what I saw," he agreed. "It seemed like the other one never even noticed the separation in the midst of the fight."

The bow-wielding Kagome shrugged.

"...I've heard all sorts of strange rumors about ogre witches before. They are notorious for their rather nasty curses and spell-casting abilities," the monk said thoughtfully.

The Kagome with the bow nodded. "It was an ogre witch that brought back Kikyo."

"Urusai," Inuyasha recalled aloud. "Wonder if this one was a relative? They looked pretty damn similar."

"Well, it's too late to go asking questions like that now." Sango pointed out wearily.

The half-demon snorted at the slayer's tone and Miroku frowned, coming closer to look at the copy sitting before himself and Inuyasha.

"I'm not certain which spell she may have meant to use in this case," he told the others. "But it looks like Kagome's powers activated when she was struck with the spell and instead of harming her she was simply..."

"Split into two people?" Sango finished giving him a skeptical look."There's nothing simple about this."

"It's certainly better than if the spell had physically cut her in half," Miroku answered.

The doe-eyed Kagome flashed Inuyasha a look of worry and buried herself against his side with a small frightened cry. He blinked in surprise and raised his hand uncertainly.

"Oh for goodness sakes, he's fine!" the other Kagome huffed, putting her hands on her hips and giving her doppelgänger an annoyed look.

"But if I- 'we' had been a moment later, Inuyasha might have been..." She let out a sound of absolute misery and buried herself deeper into his shoulder. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulders consolingly.

"I'm still really confused," he confessed, looked from one girl to the other. "Why would Kagome's powers make her... split?"

Miroku shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I can't imagine this was done _purposely_ and we all felt Kagome's reiki react as the spell hit. My best guess is that the spell wasn't something she could completely deflect, so instead of negating the effects entirely her powers fused with the spell and warped it into something less harmful."

"You think it's temporary?" Shippo asked with a look of worry at the girl curled against Inuyasha's chest.

"I'm... pretty sure it... should be?" Miroku asked more than stated.

"You're not exactly inspiring any confidence Miroku," replied Sango wearily. The Kagome hiding against Inuyasha's chest lifted her head to look out at the others.

"Well, lady Kagome's situation could be called uncommon in the least, and I am no expert," Miroku explained apologetically.

The two Kagome's eyes met with matching looks of uncertainty.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what should we call them?" Shippo asked.

They gave the two girls thoughtful looks.

The doe-eyed Kagome timidly pulled at Inuyasha's sleeve, drawing his attention.

"I'm Love, I think," she told him meekly.

"And you?" Inuyasha asked turning to the more aggressive Kagome.

She shrugged. "I guess if she's love then I'm Lust."

"NO," Inuyasha answered with a look of sudden irritation. "If you were Kagome's lust you'd be a lot smaller or somethin."

Kagome's self-proclaimed lust raised her eyebrow at him. "Wow Inuyasha, I had no idea you thought she was made of stone," she replied wryly.

"I think it's sort of flattering," Love murmured from Inuyasha's side. The half demon's ears perked and he gave her a slightly surprised look at the defense.

"Oh sure, it's so flattering that he doesn't notice Kagome is a living breathing person," Lust replied, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"So you're Kagome-san's lust?" piped in Miroku, sounding intrigued.

At the question, Sango's eyes narrowed and Inuyasha growled warningly, flattening his ears against his head.

"Oh boy," Shippo murmured, shifting uneasily on Sango's shoulder. Behind them, Kirara gave a rumbling sigh.

The monk ignored the others and watched 'Kagome's lust' with fascination. The girl straightened up and narrowed her eyes at him calculatingly.

"But you don't act the way I would imagine an incarnate of lust to behave," he commented.

"You mean I'm not acting like a slut?" she shot back with a huff. Miroku's eager expression finally faltered, if only a little.

"Honestly!" Lust sighed, rubbing her temples in agitation. "I don't know what's worse, Inuyasha's assumption that Kagome isn't capable of feeling lust. Or Miroku's assumption that Kagome is secretly a whore."

"You know they don't mean it that way," piped in Love consolingly.

"He better **not** have fucking meant it that way," Inuyasha growled furiously, sending Miroku a meaningful glare.

The meaning Miroku saw in his friend's eyes seemed to translate to: 'As soon as the girls aren't looking, I'll give you five seconds to explain yourself before I punch your face in for saying that.' The human gulped at the silent threat.

Lust sighed and looked back and forth between the two men. "Look, Kagome was only spilt in HALF. I'm not purely made of lustful thoughts or something. I've got some other qualities of Kagome's too, and so does she. She got fear, I got courage. She got patience, and I got anger. She got instinct, I got logic. If you can't handle Love and Lust maturely then use fear and courage or patience and anger or instinct and logic. Or whatever you want. I don't care," she snorted, folding her arms angrily.

"I agree," Sango stated, giving both the men in their group disappointed looks. "You're both being childish."

"I just think calling oneself lust deserves a little explanation," Miroku defended pleadingly.

"It's just a quality I have that she doesn't and it's short and easy to remember." Lust explained sharply, looking from one male to the other as if daring them to make more comments.

Inuyasha still wasn't completely sure about calling either half of Kagome Lust OR Love but he knew a lost argument when he saw one. Or at least he feared a lost argument enough to think twice about provoking either girl into trying out a double sit command.

"Fine," Inuyasha consented irritably. "Whatever works."

"Another problem," Shippo chimed in. "Kagome can't ride on Inuyasha's back anymore."

"At least one of us can," Lust pointed out in a considerably calmer tone.

"But still, that leaves one of you without a ride," Sango replied.

"I'm sorry," Love apologized quietly, bowing her head.

"What on earth are you sorry for?!" snapped Lust in annoyance. "It's not our fault we had to save Inuyasha from a weird spell! So don't start whining about nothing."

"I'm sorry," Love replied even quieter, sinking back into Inuyasha's side and hiding behind his arm even more. Inuyasha blinked at the bizarre argument and looked down thoughtfully, wrapping his other arm around her as well.

It was weird having Kagome cling to him like this over something so trivial. He had a lingering urge to push her off with the others looking at them so frequently, but he couldn't. Somehow, she just seemed... fragile.

Lust raised her hands in defeat and turned away with a sigh.

"I'd be happy to give up my seat up on Kirara if Lust-sama would be willing to listen to a few requests..." Miroku stated with a grin.

A look of pure fury erupted over Inuyasha's face, but before he could pry himself from Love and wring the monk's neck, Sango intervened. "OR," she snapped, stepping between the two men and glaring at each of them, "Kirara and I revoke Miroku's invitation to ride with us and invite one of the Kagomes instead."

Inuyasha relaxed a little but kept a glare on Miroku.

"Ooh!" Shippo chimed excitedly. "Can we ask Love?"

Sango simply shrugged. "You can try."

The fox jumped down from Sango's shoulder and scampered up to Love and Inuyasha.

The girl poked her head out from the shield of Inuyasha's arms to look down at Shippo with bright interested eyes.

"Love, would you like to ride with us?" Shippo asked hopefully.

The girl finally pulled away from Inuyasha. He hesitantly released her and she knelt in front of Shippo smiling. "Of course Shippo-chan," she replied sweetly, picking him up for a hug. Then much to Shippo's and everyone else's surprise, she finished casually with "So long as it's alright with Inuyasha." She turned back and looked at Inuyasha. "Is it okay if I go with Shippo this time?" she pled.

Inuyasha almost flinched in alarm at the sweetness of her question. Typically, if she said something to him THAT nicely it meant he was in for a sit. He gulped and quickly nodded his head, looking at her in bewilderment.

She smiled radiantly at him and quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek. His eyes flew wide and his mouth opened slightly in surprise. Miroku made a low whistle and Sango actually giggled at Inuyasha's expression.

Then she stood up and started toward Kirara, carrying the stunned and slightly grossed out kitsune with her.

"Oh come ON," groaned Lust. "You're not his pet, you don't have to ask for permission."

Love ignored her double and walked on. The others took this as a cue to get ready to leave. Sango, Shippo, and Love meeting beside Kirara and Miroku joining them to help gather up the supplies. Lust sighed in resignation and crossed her arms loosely before stepping toward Inuyasha. At her approach, the half-demon flinched away slightly.

She stopped and unfolded her arms, looking at him carefully. Her expression softened.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you're actually afraid of me?" she asked skeptically with a hurt half smile in place.

"I don't know," he replied hesitantly. "I'm still just a little confused."

Lust sighed. "I'm still a little mixed up about the whole thing too. But look, deep down I'm still... Well, I'm at least a part of Kagome. I trust you just as much as I ever have. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Then what was with you snapping at the other- er I mean Love every time she was nice to me? "

"Well put yourself in my shoes for a second," she sighed. "Imagine all of a sudden you're half a person and your other half has no pride whatsoever and just cowers behind Kagome and asks for her permission to do any little thing. Wouldn't you feel pretty embarrassed?"

The imagery gave Inuyasha cold chills of mortification. "Yeah."

"Well then, you understand if I find it annoying that I have to watch as I make an idiot out of myself," she grumbled wearily.

"I get it."

"Anything else bothering you?"

His next statement started off cautiously but ended with a growl. "Well... I kinda have this sneaking suspicion that you're the half that SITS me all the damn time."

She seemed to think about it, and then nodded. "Yeah I think that's me alright," she conceded casually.

Inuyasha felt his gut roll and seriously considered stealing Love back from Shippo. The brat might put up a fight but he doubted Kagome's softer half would mind. She'd been pretty attached to him before...

"But I'm also the one that's brave enough to save your life from crazy ogre witches," she reminded him simply. At the Half-demon's look of sudden surprise, she gave him a half smile. "I'm not Kagome's evil half, I promise."

But when he didn't immediately respond, she shrugged, starting to turn away. "Alright then, if I intimidate you so much, maybe I'll just go walk with Miro-"

Instantly his hands were on her shoulders, gripping her firmly in place. "Like HELL you will!" he snapped at her with a quiet furiosity.

Her smile widened a little and her eyes softened.

"But I thought you were frightened of me _Inuyasha_..." she replied in a mockingly innocent voice.

"I'm not scared of a weakling like you," he answered. "You're going with me!" he growled in a low voice.

But she wasn't intimidated in the slightest. "Hmmm. I suppose I could obey you... But after that little comment, I feel like being more rebellious... Maybe If you ask me nicely I'll go with you..." She stood on her tiptoes and whispered so only he would hear her, "And then maybe later if you stay nice we can sneak off and go have some fun."

He went stiff as a board in front of her. His hands tightened their grip to iron around her upper arms. His eyes locked on her in stunned amazement. She reached up the best she could, placing her hand over his heart. Her palm felt hot...

"So Inuyasha what will it be?" she purred, tilting her head to make her expression more sultry. "If you're nice to me I don't see why I shouldn't be nice to you. Fair's fair."

He growled lightly and went quiet. "I..." he managed. His grip on her tightened. "Will you... Go with me?" he asked with an expression of timid hopefulness and guilt in a voice only she could hear. Inuyasha blushed at her steady gaze and looked away.

She smiled at his apparent embarrassment but waited for him to continue. When Inuyasha realized he hadn't quite satisfied her, he searched his brain desperately before uttering a reluctant "Please."

She reached up and touched his cheek. Inuyasha glanced down at her, his face beat red. Lust's expression was no longer mocking or playful. Her eyes were honest and bright. "Always," she replied simply.

He swept her up onto his back and took off running. The others started shouting at him to slow down, but somehow he couldn't.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Authors notes

12/27/16

Edited by Yellow Mustard Sunshine

Cover art by Graprfruitwannabe

Thank you both so much for all your support and assistance!


	3. Chapter 3

"...What did you mean when you said..? I mean about... later?" Inuyasha asked his passenger once they were out of earshot of the others, running a fair distance ahead of them.

In response, a hand reached up and gently stroked along the edge of his right ear. The contact startled the half-demon but not enough to make him trip or drop his burden. Her fingers trailed from the base of his ear all the way to the very tip and then back again. It definitely wasn't the way Kagome usually touched his ears either. But... It didn't feel bad...

A shiver trailed down his spine and he gulped, desperately focusing on the road ahead of him.

"What do you want me to mean by later?" she asked, stroking him torturously. "I don't think I could really go the whole way," she mused. "Can you imagine if Kagome woke up only half a virgin?"

The girl chuckled, Inuyasha blushed.

"I- I was just... I don't _expect_ you to..." he stuttered out before cutting himself off in mortification.

She ignored his embarrassed mumbling and kept her fingers on the sensitive appendage.

"It would probably mess Kagome up if we got too carried away while she was split apart like this, so I can't realistically do much more with you than kiss and maybe get into some heavy petting."

"Petting?" he asked, suddenly feeling aggravated.

She giggled and to his deep surprise leaned forward and subtly kissed the side of his neck. At the feel of her warm mouth against his skin Inuyasha stumbled, nearly launching the two of them face first into the dirt. His heart raced as he floundered but somehow found his footing.

"W-What the hell-?!" he started.

"Heavy petting is a future phrase," she interrupted in a sultry voice against his neck. "It means touching under each other's clothes."

Any trace of anger or annoyance fled quickly. In its place came the resounding return of embarrassment, and to his surprise, desire.

If he didn't have the entire group right behind them he knew for a FACT that he would have made an L turn three seconds ago and bolted into the forest to test her willingness for himself. But that only made him feel even MORE embarrassed.

"Is that okay _Inuyasha_?" she asked.

"Why the hell would you want to do something like that with me?" Inuyasha asked gruffly. "You're not just messing around with me, are you? Cuz if you are..."

She gave a soft laugh. "Well, I didn't actually expect you to go for it since you've always said you thought Kagome was ugly."

Her nose brushed against his neck almost teasingly and he decided to slow his pace before she really did make him trip over himself like an idiot.

"But you certainly don't seem to be against it now," she murmured. "Were you perhaps _lying_ before?"

Inuyasha winced but said nothing, realizing with a start that he had blundered straight into a trap.

"I thought so," Lust chuckled. "Don't forget Inuyasha, I'm the logical one. I'm not so easily distracted as the real Kagome. But even if I didn't think you'd agree, I still mean every word about sneaking off with you. I would never purposely lead you on, no matter how many pieces I'm cut into."

"...How would Kagome feel about you offering me something like that?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'm not sure. But she hasn't asked you before now even though she's attracted to you. So I think it's safe to assume there's a reason. But I can't understand what it was. I don't know fear or sorrow the way I am now, those feelings are just vague memories. Maybe she took your dumb comments about how ugly and useless she is to heart?"

"...Would she... remember?"

"Well, she'd have to remember the entire fiasco with two completely different perspectives if she did. So probably not. At the very least, she's going to come out of it really confused."

Then after a moment she asked, "Would you _want_ her to forget being with you?"

"No. But I don't want to take advantage of her either," he replied seriously.

"I don't feel like you'd be taking advantage so why should she?" Lust asked with a shrug. "I'm the one who asked you right? It's not like you're trying to make me do anything I don't want to do. If I say Kagome can handle it, then she can handle it."

He wasn't so sure about the logic there, but he wanted to believe her too. Having something more than dreams to look forward to in the coming night was a tempting thing indeed.

"I'll... think about it."

"Okay," she answered with a sigh, tweaking his ear gently one last time before returning her hand to his shoulder. "Just come talk to me later if you're interested."

(-)

The rest of the run went a little more normally once Inuyasha had been allowed to run in peace with Lust no longer driving him crazy, figuratively and literally.

Or at least things _were_ normal, until Love suddenly called out, "Inuyasha! I sense a jewel shard!"

The girl on his back seemed surprised by the sighting but then she when she looked around she seemed to focus on a point somewhere to the east.

"She's right," Lust confirmed. "She must have a better view of things from up there, but I can definitely see something at the edge of the horizon."

So Kirara came in for a landing and Inuyasha slowed his pace to a stop, regrouping with everyone on the ground.

The last one to show up was Miroku, who came jogging up behind them breathing hard from the effort. Once he reached the circle he collapsed in exhaustion. Inuyasha cast the monk a small smirk as Lust slid from his back. _'Serves you right,'_ he thought smugly.

"So what do we do?" Sango asked. "Go after the shard? Or go back to the village and get Kagome put back together?"

Lust gave the horizon a critical look. "...I think I would rather go back to Kaede's," she admitted.

"And just leave the shard alone?!" Inuyasha asked incredulously. The girl turned back to give him an annoyed look.

"Let's put it to a vote then," Sango suggested evenly.

"Fine!" snapped Inuyasha. "I vote, we go for the shard."

"But what if Kaede knows how to put me back together?!" Lust insisted.

"I'm not saying we don't go back later," he clarified sternly. "I'm just saying it won't hurt nothin if we snag a jewel shard along the way!"

"If it was a CLOSE shard I would agree with you," she acknowledged. "But **this** shard is just a flicker on the freaking horizon! It has to be at least a day off from here!"

"It's just one day!" he countered firmly.

"You idiot! It's a day to get there, a day to fight the stupid thing, rest, and then a day to get back!" she corrected angrily. "That's at least **three** extra days of being split in half that Kagome doesn't need!"

"Er... I agree with Inuyasha," chimed in Love quietly. This elicited a glare from her double that made the girl recoil and bow her head a little.

"I-It won't hurt anything to put it off a little," Love pled almost apologetically. "There could be people in trouble! Besides, we don't know if Keade even _can_ fix us. We might be rushing back for nothing."

"Well when you put it that way, I vote for going after the jewel too," Sango said, folding her arms in resolution.

"Me too. Love-san makes an excellent point," Miroku agreed from his position on the ground.

"See!?" Inuyasha sneered victoriously.

Lust narrowed her eyes at the dog demon. "Look, what's more important to you? Kagome, or the stupid jewel shards?!" she demanded furiously.

At the offended and hurt expression that flickered on Inuyasha's face, Love made a small sound of upset and ran to stand between them.

"You know Inuyasha would never do anything to hurt us!" Love objected. "It's just that we have to think of what could happen if we let a shard slip away! I know being separated isn't... pleasant, but it's not Inuyasha's fault that a jewel shard appeared. You know how dangerous they can be!"

"And you're not just taking his side because you're spineless?" Lust accused with a returning look of anger.

The girl shrank against her counterpart's harsh tone and took a step back. "I-I just agree with Inuyasha," she murmured clasping her hands to her chest anxiously. "I don't think we should leave when there could be people who need our help. Even... Even if it is scary."

The annoyance slipped from Lust's face and was replaced with acceptance. "Fiiine," she sighed. "You win." Then she turned toward the supplies.

"Watching the two of them argue is like watching Kagome have an inner debate that stopped being 'inner' without her realizing it," Sango commented softly.

"No kidding," Shippo agreed quietly, looking from one girl to the other with wide eyes.

Lust snorted but chose not to comment on the observation."Well if we aren't going to be at Kaede's place by lunch, then **I'm** taking a break here. I'm hungry," she informed the others with a proud tone.

"Agreed," Miroku sighed, unsteadily rising to his feet and following Lust toward the bag that Love had dropped beside Kirara.

Once Lust was occupied with digging out food and water, Love sighed and turned back to Inuyasha with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry," she said meekly. "I guess Kagome can be pretty mean sometimes."

Inuyasha actually grinned at the apology. It was crazy just how much of Kagome he could see in both of her counterparts when he really stopped to look.

"So _you're_ the half that always apologizes to me after our fights?" he asked, instead of just accepting the apology.

The girl blushed and laughed lightly, reaching up a hand to scratch the back of her head in embarrassment. "Maybe," she agreed shyly.

He gave the girl a look of amusement and watched her own smile widen in return. "So are you hungry?" she asked brightly. "I could make you something if you want?"

Then again, it was crazy how _different_ they both were from Kagome too. But with the kind of changes he had seen so far he wasn't sure he minded.

"Sure."

oooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's note

11/15/16

So that makes three chapters in what? three days? four? -w-; I've lost track. Anyway, It's mostly just because I already had a lot done on the story before I started uploading. Well, that and the fact that each chapter is only about two thousand words long. So that makes things easier

the coming chapters will probably be a little more spaced out now that I've gotten to sections in the story that are more incomplete. but if you like the story, by all means, drop me a review! feedback is all kinds of inspiring for me and it makes me want to work hard for you guys! But even if you don't review thank you for reading!

Cover art by Grapefruitwannabe! Thank you so much!

12/28/16

Edited by Yellow Mustard Sunshine! Thank you for all your help!


End file.
